Realidad Inesperada
by Jeka Uchiha
Summary: Un Cartman/Kenny o keneric o como se le diga xD Espero le den una oportunidad! :3 Ademas hay un bonnus adentro  ?  Sigan y lean!


**Holaaa Genteee! (?) Bueno les traigo un nuevo fic xD  
>Es algo que en realidad nunca pense hacer pero buenh... <strong>

**Espero lo disfruten!  
><strong>**South Park pertenece a Matt Stone - Trey Parker **

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

Eran cuatro. Uno judío. Otro ligeramente normal. Otro gordo. Y el último que moría cada día para aparecer vivo al siguiente sin razón aparente.  
>Los dos primeros se les sospechaba que tenían uno relación. Quién diría que Stan terminaría siendo sometido por Craig. Y Kyle siento la persona que somete a Clyde. ¿Y los dos faltantes? Bueno, el gordo ya no tan gordo y el otro siguió con sus muertes espontaneas.<p>

Era el reencuentro. Se habían ido de South Park. Su amada South Park para ir a estudiar a la capital. Habían pasado un par de años desde la separación definitiva. Bueno menos Kenny que era pobre y si apenas termino la preparatoria.

Eran mayores y por eso ya no se trataban de forma vulgar o grosera. No señor. Eras chicos grandes.

—Sigues siendo un judío estúpido.

—Y tú el gordo ignorante de siempre.

_Corrección. _Pensó Kenny. _Adelgazó el desgraciado. _Y era cierto. Eric Cartman ya no era el mismo gordo culón de 8 años quien todo mundo odiaba. No. era un chico de 18 años que se moldeaba su cabello castaño a la moda actual y que vestía ropa ceñida para que resaltara su muy esbelto cuerpo. Sus ojos marrones seguían siendo los mismos. Llenos se suspicacia y rebeldía. Los mismos que eran capaces de engañar a su madre para hacerle creer que él no había hecho nada malo o estúpido.

—Mírame judío. Soy sexy y guapo. Supera eso, maricón.

Todos rieron en la reunión. Era el reencuentro de los chicos del 4to grado.

—Podre ser maricón pero al menos tengo quien me ama. ¿Y tu quien...? Ah ya se. Tu mamá.

Más risas en el salón. Con esta declaración Kyle se fue a sentar con su novio Clyde, quien solo podía ponerse colorado de la vergüenza.

—Por fin tuvo las bolas para aceptarme su homosexualidad. —sonrió Cartman con altivez.

—Que idiota eres, Cartman —dijo Stan con Craig pegado a su espalda como fiel guardián—. Nunca lo negó.

—Tu ni me digas —se giro para contestarle—. Y yo que pensaba, como todos —dijo con voz más fuerte para que todo el mundo lo escuchara—, que tú serias el novio del judío. Y mírate, eres al que follan y ni por mucho menos que por Craig.

Stan se sonrojo. Craig salió en defensa de su aprecio amor.

—Jodete, Cartman. Supéralo ¿si? Sigues siendo la misma bola de grasa que fuiste de pequeño. Nadie te quiso en ese entonces, menos ahorita —lo recorrió de arriba a abajo con la mirada—, por muy bueno que estés.

Dicho esto, cogió a Stan por el brazo y se lo llevo a rastras a la mesa donde se encontraba Kyle y su novio. Se llevaban muy bien las dos parejas.

Kenny rio por lo bajo. Esta vez habían callado a Cartman y eso no era fácil. Este se giro para verlo y dedicarle una mirada de reproche.

—Eso fue fuerte.

—Ni que lo digas.

Ambos se sonrieron cómplices. Se sentaron en una mesa apartada del bullicio y en silencio, se detallaron con miradas especulativas.

—Felicidades por perder los kilos extras.

—Gracias. Lo hice para conquistar a alguien.

Callaron por un momento. Kenny desvió su mirada y la posó en Butters. Aquel chico no dejaría de ser adorable ni cuando tuviera 35 años. Su cara de inocente era tentadora.  
>Cartman siguió la mirada de Kenny. Sonrió en el acto y dijo:<p>

— ¿Y tu… que?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Hablo de Butters, por supuesto. ¿Ya lo hiciste tuyo?

— ¡Ni hablar! —Respondió Kenny alegre— Ese chico sigue siendo virgen.

Eric rompió en una carcajada sonora haciendo que Kenny a su vez riera suavemente.

—Me lo imaginaba. Ese chico a pesar de tener 17 años sigue siendo el mismo ingenuo de cuando tenía 8. ¿Sus padres lo siguen castigando?

—Claro. No lo dejan salir en la noche y tiene toque de queda. Si llega un minuto tarde a su casa después de las 8 de la noche… Olvídate de ver a Butters durante la semana.

Cartman meneó la cabeza desaprobando el hecho. Miro a Kenny y le sorprendió mirándolo. Sus ojos azules se desviaron con rapidez y podría jurar que este se sonrojo. Imposible confirmarlo con la oscuridad que reinaba en el lugar donde se encontraban. Era curioso. Se sentía un poco incomodo cerca a Kenny, pero no le importaba. El había vuelto al pueblo exclusivamente para verlo. Se sonrojo al pensarlo. _Carajo. Se me está pegando a la maricada. _Lo detallo exhaustivamente. Ya no utilizaba esa parka naranja que le tapaba la cara completamente, ahora su rostro era completamente apreciable. Esa nariz recta y puntiaguda. Perfecta. Su boca con esos labios delgados y con un suave tono rosa. Y esos ojos… ojos que engatusaban a cualquiera. Su color azul mar era hermoso. Cualquiera se ahogaría en ellos sin dudarlo. Su cabellera rubia se deslizaba por su frente cual porcelana dándole un aspecto apetecible. _Todo un manjar, _pensó Cartman.

— ¿Cartman? ¡Hey Cartman! ¿Me oyes? —el aludido se sobresalto y noto a Kenny muy cerca de él, con la mano puesta en su frente como tomándole la temperatura.

—Si, si claro —dijo trémulo desviando sus ojos marrones del azul mar.

— ¿Seguro?

—Claro, no te preocupes —sonrió—. Vamos a bailar ¿quieres?

Salieron a la pista de baile y cada uno tomando una pareja se dispusieron a la danza. Eran soberbios. Eric con Wendy y Kenny con Bebe. Sus movimientos eran sexys y elegantes. Estaban dando un espectáculo singular.

—Quien diría que Cartman bailaba —susurro Kyle a Stan.

—Siempre ha sido talentoso para eso. Pero mira… —señalo el pelinegro cogiendo el rostro de Kyle para enfocarlo en un punto en especifico— ¿notas como Kenny lo mira?

Este lejos de sentirse incomodo por la cercanía, sonrió, y miro lo que le decían. Era cierto. Kenny vigilaba la pareja que estaba a pocos metros de el. Los observaba ceñudo y como de mal humor.

— ¿Acaso Kenny…?

—Es obvio —interrumpió Craig agarrando a Stan por el brazo y halándolo hacia sí—. A Kenny le gusta Cartman.

Los presentes en la mesa lo miraron perplejo y al instante rompieron a reír. Craig sonrió también.

—Lo digo enserio.

—Oh vamos Craig, no hablas enserio.

— ¿Por qué no? —Inquirió el aludido— Puede ser cierto. Solo míralo, Stan.

—Apoyo a Craig —dijo Clyde hablando por primera vez—. Kenny iba tras Butters.

— ¿enserio? —preguntaron todos a la vez.

—Mmm si… —Clyde sabía eso por rumores de su mamá. Ella muy informativa lo adelanto en los últimos escándalos del pueblo— Kenny estaba persiguiendo y _acosando_ al pobre Butters. Este lo mas de asustado le conto a sus padres. Y, según mi mamá, el padre de Butters de dio una paliza a Ken, advirtiéndole que si seguía con eso le iría peor.

Todos estaban atónitos. Sabían que Kenny era una persona ninfómana, pero que llegara a acosar a Butters eso si que era sorpresa. Giraron sus cabezas en dirección a Kenny y vieron como este se alejaba rápidamente de la pista de baile. Cartman al parecer se había dado cuenta y paro de bailar para seguir a Ken. Wendy se lo impidió. Lo acerco lo suficiente para susurrarle algo. Eric negó con la cabeza y en un acto rápido le beso la frente y salió disparado hacia la salida. Wendy y Bebe quedaron un poco sorprendidas y al instante siguieron bailando.

—Esto se esta poniendo raro.

Todos asintieron para darle a entender a Stan que estaban de acuerdo con él.

**2.**

Kenny salió como pudo de aquel alboroto con su corazón oprimiendo fuerte en su pecho. Lo sentía pesado y triste. Camino unas cuadras y al no poder avanzar mas, se apoyo en un árbol dejándose caer y empezó a llorar.  
>No entendía la razón de su llanto. Quizás el haber presenciado aquel beso entre Eric y Wendy había sido el causante. Quizás…<p>

— ¡KENNY!

Entro en pánico al escuchar su nombre. Como pudo se escondió tras el enorme tallo del árbol y en silencio espero a que pasara el propietario de esa voz. No escucho más. Todo estaba tan cubierto por la oscuridad de la noche que sintió un poco de miedo. Dejo pasar unos cuantos minutos y por fin salió de su escondite.

—Te encontré —susurraron a su espalda. Antes de poder gritar una mano tapo su boca y con una fuerza increíble lo arrastraron hasta la banca más cercana. Allí lo depositaron con suavidad y por fin pudo ver la cara de su captor. Era Cartman.

— ¿acaso te escondías de mi? —su rostro estaba cerca al suyo. Notaba su respiración acompasada. Esos ojos color chocolate lo hacia temblar.

—No, para nada… —su voz era tan suave que casi no se podía escuchar, pero Eric lo había entendido perfectamente. Este le dedico una sonrisa burlona tan característica de él que en un impulso Kenny lo golpeo.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Perdón!

Eric no se lo creía. Tenía su rostro hundido en sus manos fingiendo el dolor. Sonreirá con satisfacción y muy en el fondo crecía algo que se le llamaba perversión.

Kenny revoloteó alrededor de Cartman en un intento de disculparse. Cuando este no dio señas de retiras sus manos, otra vez en un impulso tomo las susodichas y las retiro con fuerza. El pómulo derecho de Cartman estaba rojizo. El color mortifico a Kenny.

—Deberías disculparte —murmuro Eric mientras se incorporaba de la banca con una mano en su mejilla —. Si eso es, disculparte y luego ofrecer tu cuerpo como tributo por golpear a semejante chico tan sexy…

— ¡Hey! Deja tus perversiones.

—Tú sabes porque volví, así que no te quejes.

—Si, lose —susurró Kenny también levantándose de la banca—. ¿Pero en verdad solo has vuelto por eso? ¿Y que hay de tu mamá o de los chicos?

Cartman se giro para enfrentar a Kenny. Se miraron en silencio por unos momentos hasta que los azules cielo se desviaron de los chocolates. Sigilosamente Eric se acercó y abrazó a Kenny quien solo pudo corresponder el acto con todo el cariño posible.

—Vine exclusivamente por ti —dijo a su oído en un débil susurro—. Bien que lo sabes. Mi madre pronto se ira de aquí para vivir en la capital. Y los chicos… bueno ellos me odian tanto como yo a ellos así que realmente no me hicieron mucha falta.

—Eres un maldito, Eric Cartman.

—Lose. A veces pienso…

— ah… ¿es que tu piensas? —interrumpió Kenny alejándose un poco para verlo a la cara.

—oye… eso es cruel de tu parte —sonrió Eric levantando su mano derecha para apoyarla en el cuello de Kenny. Este se estremeció ante el contacto.

—Sin emociones fuertes, por favor. Sabes que sufro de muertes espontaneas.

Ambos rieron ante el giro de la situación.

—Tus ojos están rojos ¿acaso lloraste?

—Yo… no pude soportar el que hayas besado a Wendy.

— ¡¿Por eso te fuiste? No quise besarla, Kenny ¡créeme! La muy descarada se me lanzo y me cogió desprevenido. Yo nunca… —los delgados dedos de Kenny detuvieron la diatriba de Eric.

—Me dolió y eso es todo. Además —sonrió Kenny un tanto triste— ¿Quién se puede resistir a semejante chico tan sexy…?

No pudo menos que reír. Oír su parlamento en labios de Ken se le hacia muy chistoso. Lo soltó y ante la vergüenza de Kenny se arrodillo a sus pies.

—Se mi novio Kenneth McCormick. Se enteramente mío y de nadie mas, olvídate de Butters. Y si ya lo has hecho piérdete en mí. Te daré todo lo que me pidas.

Kenneth no pudo de la emoción y llorando de felicidad, se arrodillo y lo beso con dulzura.

— ¿eso es un sí?

—Más que asegurado.

**3.**

Lo estrello con violencia no premeditada contra una pared. Su necesidad por él iba en aumento. Quería todo de él. Sus labios, sus risas, su cuerpo. Quería ser el causante de sus muertes espontaneas por sobreexcitación.

—Ahh! Eric…

Las manos traviesas de Cartman se introdujeron sin pudor alguno a la parte intima de Kenny. Tocaba con malicia y mucha perversión. Sus labios estaban pegados al cuello del rubio, lamian y mordían sin pena. Una mano se movió rápidamente a la parte trasera y empezó a estrujar el firme y suave trasero de Ken.

Ken se sentía confundido. Él no quería ser el que "mordía la almohada", no señor. Quería ser el que hacia morder la almohada. Pero el puto Cartman al parecer era bueno en lo que hacia. La mano de Eric le masturbaba con maestría mientras que la otra le acariciaba sus nalgas y de vez en cuando se las pellizcaba.

—Cart… Cartman… ahh… no aquí…

Y lo peor era que se lo estaban haciendo parado. Sería muy estúpido de su parte admitir que era su primera vez y que quería que fuera romántico pero lo quería así. Romántico hasta lo empalagoso.

Cartman entendió perfectamente el reproche de su rubio. Lo condujo lentamente y sin sacar sus manos del pantalón hasta la cama. Lo acostó allí y siguió con su labor.

—Ahhh…Eric… ¡noo!

Se lo estaba haciendo oral. _Que delicia._ Su boca subía y bajaba con una cadencia enloquecedora. Daba lamidas que le arrancaban suspiros y jadeos. Siguió así unos minutos y asió por el cabello a su amante para marcarle en ritmo.

—Agg… Eric… no mas… ahhh

El detonante fue una pequeña mordidita en la punta que hizo gritar de placer a Kenny haciéndolo eyacular. Su espalda se arqueaba de forma sensual debido a las sensaciones que lo recorrían.

Eric sonreía con satisfacción. Saboreo con orgullo el néctar del rubio mientras este lo observaba entre sus espasmos de placer. Lentamente se inclinó y lo besó pasionalmente haciéndolo probar su sabor. Lo levantó levemente sin romper el beso y le pasó un brazo por debajo de su cintura y lo apretujó a su pecho.

—Kenny… Kenny…

Se sentía a desfallecer. El dulce aliento de su castaño le erizaba todo su sensual cuerpo, y eso se sentía maravilloso. Alzó sus brazos y le rodeo el cuello.

—Te voy a poseer. Serás solo mío. De mi propiedad y de nadie más.

—Eso suena feo —susurro en sus labios— ¿Qué tal un "Kenneth McCormick de Cartman"?

— ¿enserio? ¿Te vas a casar conmigo?

—Yo… estaba bromeando.

—Ni hablar —declaró Eric besándolo— pronto serás Kenneth Cartman.

No le dio tiempo de protestar. Lo beso intensamente mientras lo acorralaba con su cuerpo. Se besaron infinidad de veces mientras se terminaban de desvestir. Las ropas fueron a parar en algún rincón de la alcoba del castaño.

Estando desnudos se miraron meticulosamente. Eric estaba muy bueno. Si. Lo estaba. Y Kenny… Dios, una deidad rubia. Eric se acercó seductoramente al oji azul, invitándolo al juego. Kenny sonrió arrebolado.

Lo tomo por la cintura y lo empujo con violencia hacia las almohadas. Kenny cayó revotando sobre las plumas y jadeo de alegría. Su cuerpo empezó a estar lleno de besos lascivos y suculentas lamidas. Unos dedos atrevidos empezaron a acariciar la rosada entrada de Kenny.

Tanteaba con delicadeza. Sabia que su rubio era experto en el sexo. Más no en el sexo homosexual. ¿_O si? _ Pensó con un deje de celos.

—Uhnn… Kenny, tengo una pregunta que hacerte….

—Mmm… dime… Ahh ¡no toques ahí!

—Que sensible eres… —musito Eric soltando una risita y tocando mas descaradamente— Ya hablando enserio… Kenny ¿tu eres virgen?

— ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso eres idiota? Ahh… no toques…

— ¿Entonces es un no? —seguía tocando y al momento medio uno de los tres dedos.

— ¡Cartman! Yo… yo agg… ¡si soy virgen! ¡¿Feliz, maldito culón de mierda? —le dolía mucho ese jodido dedo en su interior.

— ¿y con esa boquita comes? Si. Muy feliz.

Con delicadeza medio un segundo dedo. Kenny se revolvía en su lugar. Sollozaba un poco. Con lentitud introdujo un tercero. Un pequeño gemido de dolor y una sola lágrima brotaron de Kenny. Con un amor insospechado en Eric, le beso esa lágrima y le susurró al odio: —No llores, mira que se viene lo mejor.

Kenny solo pudo reírse ante tal comentario. Lo miro a los ojos y le dio a entender que aguantaría. Suavemente esos dedos entraban y salían de su interior. Le masajeaban para que se dilatara. Lo sabía. Había leído mucho sobre eso, tenia que prepararse. Además, el internet debía de servir para algo aparte de repartir porno por todo el mundo en todos los idiomas. Ya casi no sentía dolor, y algo muy opuesto a esto estaba ocupando su lugar. Sin darse cuenta empezó a jadear.

—Creo que ya estas disfrutando.

—Tambien… lo creo… ya estoy listo.

Cartman sonrió. Saco sus dedos rápidamente y se posiciono encima de Kenny para penetrarlo. Muy dulcemente empezó a empujar. Ken cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Iba entrando poco a poco. El rubio le rodeo con sus delgados brazos y se aferro a él.

—Lo sien…to —con una estocada de pura excitación entro de lleno en Kenneth.

El rubio grito. Si, el internet tenía la razón. Como siempre. Tener sexo con un chico dolía. Y más cuando tu también eres chico.

— ¿Te… duele?

—Por favor, cállate. Y no te muevas.

Claro que le haría caso. No le haría mas daño a su pequeño rubio. No señor. Ya mucho le había hecho cuando pequeño. Trato de pensar claramente. La sensación de estar tan apretujado era increíble. No pensó que seria así. Internet no era tan preciso en cuanto a describir sensaciones y emociones.

Kenny empezó a besar el cuello de su amante. Quería seducirlo. Incitarlo ya a que se moviera. Al parecer, el castaño capto el mensaje porque al instante empezó a embestirlo con fuerza queriéndolo partir.

—Ahhh… ¡Cartman! Ahhhh…

Penetraba con fuerza. Ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo la seguridad del oji azul. El entrar y salir de ese cuerpo sensual le cegaba su mente. Se apoyaba torpemente en la cama y temió, en algún momento de lucidez, lastimar a Kenny. Así que en un movimiento de lo mas extraño, giro al rubio, dejándolo boca abajo sin oportunidad de escapar.

Gimió con fuerza ante la movida. ¿Acaso eso no lo había visto en internet? No importaba en ese momento. El placer lo recorría como un rayo electrocutándolo. Noto como su amante lo agarraba por las caderas y se las levantaba. Tenía su trasero alzado y era la posición perfecta para el acto que ocurría.

Ya lo tenía como quería. Sin perder tiempo se apodero de la cintura sexy y empezó el vaivén. Una y otra vez. Quería tocar hasta lo más profundo de su querido y hacerlo enloquecer de placer. Una de sus manos cobro vida y se fue directo al objeto de perdición de Kenny. Lo masajeaba al ritmo de sus embestidas.

Gemía sin control. Ahora era objeto de dos sensaciones idénticas pero originarias de diferente lugar. Se aferro con dificultad de las sabanas y se incorporo en sus codos. Giro un poco su cabeza para mirar a Eric. Le sonrió de forma tentadora y recibió al momento más velocidad y contundencia en la atención que le estaban brindando.

— ¡Dios! ¡Ahhh! Mas… rápido… ¡ahhh!

—Que goloso... mmm… eres…

Kenny cayó derribado por la agresividad que recibía. Era delicioso. Su cuerpo se estremecía con frecuencia por la electricidad que lo recorría. La ferocidad con que le arremetían lo dejaba sin aliento.

Eric estaba en el paraíso. Había soñado con ese momento desde que se había ido del pueblo y se había dado cuenta que quería a Kenny. Tocaba profundo. Al parecer había tocado algún punto sensible en el interior del rubio porque este le gritaba que mas y gemía de manera muy provocativa. Sentía que ya no podía más.

Kenny no lo soportaba ya. Estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento si las cosas seguían así. La mano de Eric en verdad parecía que tuviera vida propia porque su velocidad era tremenda.

—Ya… Cartman… me corro…

Palabras mágicas. Sintió como el interior de Kenny se contraía y su mano se manchaba con una sustancia pegajosa. Sin poder evitarlo se corrió también en el interior de su chico. Los dos suspiraron satisfechos.

—Quiero más de ti…

Lentamente salió del rubio. Lo contemplo extasiado. Su cabello dorado estaba revuelto. Sus mejillas tan bellamente coloreadas de carmín estaban perladas por el sudor. Y sus ojos azules le miraban fijamente con un brillo casi erótico.

—Te amo.

Los ojos azules se abrieron como platos. Quería decir lo mismo pero unos labios demandantes se lo impidieron. Se abrazo a su esbelto cuerpo.

—Creo que quiero más.

— ¿Seguro?

—Por supuesto que si. Te quiero otra vez en mi interior.

Se sonrieron amorosos. Eric se sentó e invito a su querido a que se acercara. Kenny llego gateando como todo un sexy gatito. Le beso el cuello y los labios con mucha pasión.

Lo tomo por la cintura e hizo que se sentara en su ya muy visible erección. El rubio gimió con fuerza. Subía y bajaba con aire sensual mientras se miraban a los ojos.

—Quiero tenerte así siempre…

—Eso es posible… ¡ahhh!

—Mmm… ¿Cómo es eso? Ahh…

—Vuelve a South Park… ahh…

Sonrió y lo beso. Las embestidas iban en aumento y al parecer ninguno de los dos estaba cansado.

—Lo pensare…

— ¿ya te dije que eres un maldito?

—Si… pero no me has dicho que me amas… ¿me lo diras?

— Lo pensare…

El ritmo siguió su curso. Bello y embriagador. Sus labios se unían para no querer separarse jamás.

La noche ya estaba a punto de desaparecer. Toda la oscuridad se paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Nadie creerá que eres mi pareja.

Cartman lo beso en la frente mientras le acariciaba una mejilla. Los dos estaban metidos bajo las sabanas, abrazados.

—No me importa. Mientras seas mío, no me importa ya nada mas. Además… soy demasiado sexy para ser gay.

Recibió un manotazo en sus partes menores por parte de su amante.

—Solo bromeaba…

—Ya te creí… —hizo un mohín voluptuoso— Y yo que te iba a decir algo…

—No lo digas. Ya lose y no necesito mas confirmación. Igual me lo dijiste anoche a pleno grito.

— ¡¿Qué?

—Eres tierno.

—No me jodas, culón.

Sin decir más, se giro para besarlo y transmitirle todo su amor.

—Te amo.

—Lose.

* * *

><p><strong>Y que tal? Les seré sincera, nunca pero nunca en mi vida pensé en estos dos como pareja... ¡JAMAS! Eric Cartman es un homofobico y Kenneth McCormick es demasiado heterosexual (?). Pero fue un pedido que me hicieron... uds diran "todos los fanfics que subes son pedidos o que coño?" Pues si xD En realidad nunca he hecho uno porque me nazca hacerlo ;w; -lloraenunaesquina-<br>Pero en fin... la cosa es que al final me gusto esta pareja! *w* Y mucho en verdad ya que yo AMO a Cartman _ y Kenny uke me parecio muy divertido xD **

**Comenten pleasee! Miren que si recibo muchos coments (minimo 10 xD) Subo el ultimo fanfic que hize (y este fue como un medio pedido xD) y la verdad no creo que alguien en el mundo se hubiera encontrado con esto xD**

**Les agradezco de antemano que hayan leido esto!  
><strong>

**Ahi se ven gente! P E A C E**

**- comenten! -**

**PD: Mi cuenta en deviantART : .com (watch me! ) (?)**


End file.
